There Goes That Tom
by QTXAdsy
Summary: Some horrible new milk presented to the tribe causes nearly all the Jellicles to be very ill, while it leaves Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger finding themselves performing an unlikely rescue mission to save Mistoffelees from the arms of an amorous queen.
1. Where's Mistoffelees?

**Wow, already I have another fanfiction up within a few days! Anyway, this story has been in the back of my mind lately and I thought it'll be a nice wee story to put up. Also, I want to make it an easy story to write that doesn't have that many or long chapters, I have a big one in mind that'll be up after this story is done, this is just a warm up to get me into writing let's say. Anyway, it's the first time I'll be writing these characters so go easy on me if they are somewhat OOC. So off you go and read it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Where's Mistoffelees?**

The summer season was here again in London and it for many, it was a time for long and lazy holidays over the period, too bad that wasn't the case for the Jellicles. Early in the morning, many humans were waking up and getting ready for the day ahead, but one black and gold Maine Coon wished to remain in his basket for the day. Rum Tum Tugger had never in all his days had felt this terrible, his head felt like it was being beaten against the wall over and over again and he felt his body shiver not out of being cold, but on how he was feeling. The reason? It was Ademetus' volatile milk.

The night before, Admetus presented to the tribe a new sort of milk that his human owners had been given him recently and he couldn't help but rave about how good it was. It also seemed odd that other cats from other tribes or just random strays had gathered in the Junkyard to try this milk he'd dragged over to the Junkyard, it seemed Admetus had told the whole of London about this milk. Curious, the rest of the tribe wanted to try a bit to see what it was really like, and Admetus had _somehow_ managed to bring along some of this sugar like stuff that went along with it, how his human owners hadn't noticed that no one seem to know. It was by adding pretty much by adding a lot of this sugar into the milk that the night was going to be ruined for many.

For the certain few that stayed out, they were the lucky ones, the rest all felt horrific after trying the stuff. It was like a secret attempt by Macavity to attack them then it surely was a successful one as those unlucky Jellicles decided to call it a night and went back to their dens or human owner's homes, all heading for bed. But they all found themselves unable to sleep, as the pain seemed to get worse for them as the night went on.

For the Rum Tum Tugger, the once heartthrob of the tribe was feeling like he was getting over the effects of what the humans he believed would call a hangover. The Maine Coon raised his head up to hear his human owners leaving through the front door for whatever they'd be doing for the day, at least he'd have some peace today rather than being pestered by them.

Alas, that was not meant to be.

Just as Tugger began to have some shuteye, he heard a yell that to any human ear would sound like a loud meow, for Tugger though, it was the cry of a queen-kit that he knew only too well.

"Tugger!" Came the sound that seemed to repeat over and over again.

Knowing that this queen-kit wasn't going to let him sleep, he groaned as he slowly got out of his basket and staggered over to the cat flap in the front door. Once he managed the get over to the door, a challenge that felt difficult in his current state, he popped his head through the cat flap to see sitting up on the front garden wall a young white and cream tabby queen with big blue eyes and seemed to have a large smile that even Tugger couldn't help but think was cute.

Etcetera.

"Hi Tugger!" She giggled, not knowing how bad Tugger felt.

Tugger didn't seem to mind most of the time to see Etcetera as she'd be the first cat he'd see when waking up, in fact he seemed to like her appearing and it would always get him ready for getting back to the Junkyard. Today however, it wasn't one of these days.

"Can't you keep quiet?" he moaned. "You must have the loudest voice in a thirty mile radius." He clutched the side of his head feeling the pain coming back again.

"Oh…not you as well." Etcetera whined sadly knowing now what was wrong with her idol.

"Yeah, Ademetus' good-for-nothing milk," Rum Tum Tugger replied. "After having that, Everlasting cat you don't know where you are after that. Just wait 'till I see him again…"

Nonetheless though, Etcetera's infectious smile returned. "Well…see you then Tuggsie, see you at the Junkyard!" And with that, she bounded off towards the Junkyard.

Rum Tum Tugger looked up at the beautiful blue sky and warm weather that seemed really rare in London before heading through the cat flap. Sadly this wasn't that easy as he found it quite a struggle to get through for his body didn't have the energy to get through.

After what seemed like a minute struggling in the doorway, something that other cats watching would've found hilarious if they were watching him. Finally though he managed to get through and casted at glare at the cat flap before heading onwards to the Jellicle Junkyard.

"I hope my owners get it fixed someday," He grumbled to himself staggering along the streets to meet the tribe…or who was left after last night.

**XXX**

In the junkyard, Tugger's brother Munkustrap had remained there in his den with Demeter, who had been there tending to her poorly unwell mate. He lay on his back as Demeter placed a cold, towel on his forehead trying to reduce the heat that made his condition seem like he had a cold. It seemed that milk had made many of them unwell in various ways.

"How am I now?" He uttered as his mate placed her paw over his forehead to check his temperature.

"You're getting better thankfully," She said feeling the heat on his brow had reduced.

Munkustrap looked at the golden queen skeptically. "Really? I don't feel like it…I only hope Alonzo is alright to take over the duties of protecting the tribe today."

"I'm afraid he's down and out too," Demeter sighed sadly.

"Oh no…" the silver tabby groaned as he managed to find the energy to sit up. "That's the last time I try anything from Admetus ever again."

Munkustrap began to stand up, but Demeter tried to stop him from going anywhere. "You shouldn't really be going out if your still feeling bad," Demeter expressed concerned.

Munkustrap looked at her. "I know, but someone has to look out for the tribe, doesn't help that nearly all the toms where the ones who tried it and are all feeling the same."

Just as Demeter was about to reply, she glanced over through a crack in the wall of the den seeing Rum Tum Tugger enter the junkyard, looking worse for wear, but nonetheless still standing.

Munkustrap noticed his brother too seemly stagger his way into the Junkyard with every step he made looking like he was about to land flat on his face at any moment.

"Excuse me," Munkustrap said to his mate before giving her a quick nuzzle and left to help his brother out, oddly, looking not looking too bad considering how he felt.

**XXX**

Not so long later, the two brothers sat on the back of the TES1 trying to eat their breakfast of two small birds that Jennyanydots had help made for them. Though due to Tugger's violent shakes in his body, when he found himself raising he small bird to his mouth, his arm would shake the bird and unintentionally slapping Munkustrap in the face with it. The motherly nurse cat could only watch them from afar as they struggled to try and eat their breakfast. Both were a shadow of what they were normally.

Munkustrap attempted to eat his bird, though he didn't have the violent shakes like Tugger did, he found out when he took a bite of the bird, the pain in his teeth became too much and he let out a muffled cry of ache that seemed loud enough to wake the whole Junkyard. Poor Tugger had to clasp his paws over his ears to shut out the sound, both being in a very delicate condition.

One cat hearing this was Jennyanydots, she came racing forward to help the pair settle down. "Calm down, Munkustrap," she cooed repeatedly as she held the younger tom close until his screaming died down.

"I'd rather have some water," Tugger uttered weakly as he rubbed his eyes.

The Gumbie cat let go of Munkustrap before looking at them both. "That milk by any chance last night?" She asked, she being some of the lucky few that didn't take it.

"Y-yes," the silver tabby replied rubbing his head.

"It was _terrible_," Rum Tum Tugger added when some emphasis on the word 'terrible'. "Ooh, I was glad when it was all gone."

Jennyanydots shook her head at them, amazed to see that they were actually up. "Well to give you two credit, at least your up, my Skimbleshanks can barely stand and is back at the den…" She paused as she notice someone was missing from their little group and one that she hadn't seen since last night.

"…Where's Mistoffelees?" she enquired.

The two brothers looked around sheepishly for the magical cat, but no sign of him anyway.

"Where is he?" Munkustrap asked Tugger.

"I thought he was here in the junkyard with you," the Maine Coon replied.

Munkustrap shook his head. "No, you're normally with him most of the time…"

"Oh yeah," Tugger replied before his eyes solely widened in realization, he had forgotten to meet up with him as he'd normally do.

Without a second thought, Tugger quickly headed off out of the Junkyard with Munkustrap following closely behind, leaving Jennyanydots with the unfinished breakfast behind with her. "And I just made those for them too," She muttered angrily under her breath.

The brothers carried on further, still feeling not well, leaving the Junkyard behind and onwards the home of Mistoffelees' human owner's home.

"I don't know if I could really be fit for the tribe protector if I don't get better soon," the silver tabby said with worry in his voice. "I don't want to let them down like that. Give me anything to fight but that milk"

"We'll be better soon," Tugger replied, though he himself felt along the same lines with Munkustrap. "Anyway, we have to find Misto to make sure he's alright. Then again if he's feeling like me, I'm sure he's still in bed as it is."

"Did Misto have much of that milk?" Munkustrap pondered.

Tugger thought for a moment. "Not that I could remember, what I do remember is however was him hanging out with that queen for some reason. What was her name again...oh yeah...Electrione."

Munkustrap stopped dead in his tracks…surely not _her_? Electrione was a Bombay queen about the same ages of him and Tugger, but everyone knew her as a nosy know-it-all who for some reason hadn't change since her mate died some years ago. Not to mention with her clingy character made her a feline that any tribe didn't want to have, and it had to Admetus who had to invite her along to the Junkyard the night before.

However the thought that she might have something with Mistoffelees made his mind think of many crazy scenarios playing in his head. "That's not like Mistoffelees," Munkustrap noted with a worrying look.

"Oh I don't think he was really meaning to pull _that_ certain queen," Rum Tum Tugger responded. "She had a strong grip on his arm if I can remember…you don't think…?"

Without think of their current state, the two didn't say a word and they bolted off to Mistoffelees' human home and to make sure he was alright. Unknown to them, it was only the start of a day that would have them to go on an unlikely rescue mission to save their friend…and to try and get rid of the aftereffects of that horrible milk.

* * *

**Oh, What's happened with Misto and those poor Jellicles all feeling sick. This is in fact based on a true story that my sister had this milk in the fridge that wasn't past its sell by date, but god was it bad. I had a sore head for the rest of the day. Anyway please review if you are interested to see what happens next!**


	2. The Truth

**Update, at quite a fast pace! Normally it would take me about a week to update, but this is up quite faster than normal, maybe because I'm enjoying myself writing this who knows? I see this story getting about 5 to 6 chapters I think, depends how long each of them are. Nonetheless though, I'm happy that some have noticed my work, I don't get many reviews and when I do, it must be a fluke, haha!**

**Anyway, its time to see what has happened to Mistoffelees. Begin...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Truth**

Soon enough, Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger found themselves outside of Mistoffelees' human home. The house was set among a terraced housing area and it did take them about five minutes to find the house with all the buildings being in a matching red colour. Tugger went up towards the cat flap and opened up a small gap to peer inside to see if the tuxedo tom was there.

The house was silent, there wasn't even the sound of the humans within the house and Tugger assumed they'd gone out for the day like his own humans.

"You see anything?" Munkustrap asked

"No," Tugger muttered as he pulled back. "He must be still in bed. Don't blame him if he is ill as me. Mind you, I don't smell his scent..."

The Maine Coon took a few steps back looking up towards the second floor of the house thinking that he might be up there. "Hey Misto-OOOOHHH!" He clutched his head in pain as him shouting caused the throbbing in his head to return.

Even the silver tabby clutched his head in pain too. "Will you stop shouting?" He barely muttered, worried that him speaking loud would make him feel sore.

"I will, I will!" Tugger replied his paw over his head, which his cry sounded more like a wail. "I'll stop shouting."

Just then, they both heard a chuckle from nearby. Looking up and sitting on the front garden wall, it was a patched white and brown tom, Tumblebrutus. Tumble, along with his two brothers, Pouncival and Plato, lived in the same street with Mistoffelees and according to the conjuring cat, they were always a source of great annoyance to him such like playing pranks on him and the fact that Plato was with his sister, Victoria. The two brothers then noticed that Tumblebrutus looked all right and wasn't ill like them and the rest of the tribe.

"What's so funny?" Munkustrap inquired staring at him.

The patched tom-kit carried on chuckling. "Just you two. Seeing you like this thanks to Dad's milk is just a sight I wish to keep in a picture frame!"

"You mean you never had any of the stuff?" Tugger asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Tumblebrutus replied jumping down to meet them. "I remember having one gram of that sugar in it one day, and Bast was it awful! But when he started adding all that sugar in it last night, I stayed well back…though Pouncival and Plato were stupid enough to try it, and yes, they're both ill."

"Then why didn't you warn us then?" Munkustrap inquired while rubbing his head, which was throbbing again.

Tumblebrutus smiled. "Don't know, just wanted to see if any of you could master it…ah well, looks like neither of you weren't up for it."

"And thanks to you and Admetus' milk, nearly the entire tribe is ill," Munkustrap added with anger in his voice.

Both he and Rum Tum Tugger looked at each other, feeling not better than when they woke up this morning.

Almost quickly, Tumblebrutus quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, are you two trying to find Mistoffelees?"

"_Well_ spotted, Tumblebrutus," Tugger replied sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Munkustrap groaned slightly as he carried on rubbing his forehead. "I'm not feeling good for guessing games right now you know."

The patched tom-kit rubbed his paws in glee; he couldn't wait to tell them the story. "Mistoffelees wasn't feeling good this morning…when he went off with Electrione."

The brothers were both silent as they could only stare at him then back at each other then back at the tom-kit, as they tried to go over what he had said.

Tugger walked forward and looked down at him with an incredulous look on his face. "_Went_ off this morning with _Electrione_?!"

"That's right," Tumblebrutus grinned, as if he had planned it all to begin with. "She went up to this house, and before he had a chance to react, she took him off…early, for various errands or something."

Munkustrap shook his head in disbelieve. "Mistoffelees…errands…Electrione?"

Tumblebutus nodded while Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger's eyes widened at the thought of it all, this day was just getting more stranger by the hour.

**XXX**

Shortly afterwards, the two brothers found themselves walking back to the Junkyard and Mistoffelees' situation. It was only now that the news Tumblebrutus had told them was only starting to sink in.

"Who would've guessed it?" The silver tabby said. "Mistoffelees out doing various things around this city."

"And with a clingy queen," Tugger added.

"Oh not any old queen, a queen named Electrione." Munkustrap pointed out.

"Actually," Rum Tum Tugger asked as he stopped. "How long has she been alone for since she lost her mate?"

Munkustrap stopped and paused to reflect. "Ooh, must be over a year now since her mate Raithen died."

"How was it he died again?" Tugger asked.

"Think he just died in his sleep I suppose, or at least what I've heard." Munkustrap replied.

Rum Tum Tugger rubbed his chin in thought. "Really? What I heard that he couldn't stand it anymore with her and he committed suicide by throwing himself in the Thames."

The Jellicle protector shrugged his shoulders. "Well…Either way, he couldn't die quick enough."

The two of them said nothing and just shook their heads remembering that day, until they both remembered about Mistoffelees.

"I fear what Misto has let himself in for," Munkustrap bleakly said sadly.

"It's all thanks to Admetus' milk," Tugger added facing away back from where they came. "Just need some poor Tom to get that stuff down him…and then he doesn't know where he's at."

"He's here now," Munkustrap's voice uttered causing Tugger to turn round.

"Who's here?" Tugger asked looking around.

"Over there," the silver tabby pointing over to two cats across the street. "It's Mistoffelees with Electrione."

They saw a large black Bombay queen dragging Mistoffelees by his arm, in which the tom tried as much as he could to get free of her grasp, though why he wasn't using magic to get away was strange for him. He didn't even notice his two friends as she pulled him with quite a rate down the street and out of sight leaving both Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap just helplessly looking at what had just happened. How had he ended up with her?

**XXX**

The two toms eventually found their way back to the Junkyard to see if the rest of the tribe had recovered. As they entered the main clearing, they spotted Etcetera playing tag with Electra and then noticed up on the large tyre Jennyanydots attending to Skimbleshanks, who lay on his back and who's eyes were bloodshot by the looks of things, yet another victim of that horrendous milk.

They approached her and her mate and she noticed that they still hadn't Mistoffelees with them. "Where is he then?" She asked

"You might as well ask that question yourself," Tugger replied crossing his arms.

"He's out with Electrione, doing errands apparently," Munkustrap explained to the pair.

Jennyanydots and even Skimbleshanks, who suddenly found himself a new burst of energy at hearing this, starred in shock at the brothers' news.

"Mistoffelees? With Electrione?" The Gumbie cat asked in astonishment.

"He's livin' dangerously there," Skimbleshanks piped in. "…How in the name did the lad end up wi' her?"

"Admetus' milk," Tugger said abruptly.

"Seems everyone has gotten ill from that stuff in different ways," Jenny noted. "Also, there was food that they had there, did he do that cuisine part as well?"

"No, in a matter of fact," Munkustrap replied. "He told us to get our own food, so we all pitched in."

"I second that," Skimbleshanks added, him remembering bringing in some mice for the night. "It was one of those 'do-it-yerself-affairs'.

Rum Tum Tugger looked over briefly at Etcetera and Electra. "The food was alright, it was just that milk that was lethal. Seems we all got ill one way or another, me getting the shakes, Munk getting a temperature and now Misto getting himself a queen he didn't ask for."

Jennyanydots sighed. "Well, if there is one bit of good news, it that your shakes have gone, Tugger."

The Maine Coon looked down at his paws and just what Jenny had said, the shaking had gone! "Hey look! I'm cured!"

"My temperature has gone too!" Munkustrap smiled while feeling his forehead.

"I think I'm ready again," Tugger smiled that goofy grin of his as he ruffled his large mane before looking over at the two queen-kits still playing there game and for some odd reason, hadn't notice him coming into the Junkyard in the first place.

The Maine Coon started walking up to them with his familiar sexual swagger back once again. "Hey girls," he purred and the two queens looked up and were amazed to see the Tugger they knew was back.

"TUGGER!" Etcetera squealed with joy and she rugby tackled the adult tom with such a force that he fell flat on his back. Her arms were wrapped round his waist hugging him, but she held her idol in a vice grip which wasn't that comfortable for him.

The other three adult Jellicles watching the scene could only roll their eyes. Yes, things seemed to be getting back to normal…almost.

* * *

**Well, they seem better, just what has Misto gotten himself in for, Review for more please, those make me feel that putting these chapters up worthwhile! Now to start work on the next...**


	3. There Goes That Tom

**Isn't getting an update always a nice thing? Well, here is the 3rd chapter! We are now at roughy the half way point in the story, though more chapters could be added if I like to space out the chapters more, I do wish to have more longer chapters though, hopefully the next one will be longer. Mind you, I'm making this chapters in about a day so I guess that's something good, right?**

**Anyway then, its time to see what happens next...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**There Goes That Tom**

It was now later into the day and thankfully for most of the Jellicles, the effects of the bad milk were slowly disappearing and things could at last get back to normal. Admetus had for _some_ reason disappeared that day and was nowhere to be seen, though probably a wise idea for him considering that his milk had nearly killed the tribe pretty much. Two of them now cured from it, Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger, had left the junkyard and were now taking a walk within a park, which all around them, various humans were hanging out and they kept themselves away from the people to make sure they wouldn't be spotted.

Since finding out he'd been cured, that smile had never left Munkustrap's face since he'd left the Junkyard, though Tugger had other thoughts that were going through his mind.

"Well, that seems all right that I'm ready for action again," Munkustrap noted to his brother, seemly to forget about the whole plight of Mistoffelees.

"It's alright for us," Tugger replied admitted. "But what about poor old Mistoffelees?"

Munkustrap looked at him. "Who knows, with some female companionship, maybe he's enjoying it." He knew that since Mistoffelees' sister had mated with Plato sometime ago, the young magical cat hadn't really been seen with any other queen since, so the silver tabby assumed that despite it being Electrione of all queens he was with, maybe some good would come out of it. Then again Munkustrap was a bit too happy with him feeling healthy again.

"You really sure about that?" Rum Tum Tugger asked with a dubious expression. "He didn't look like he was enjoying it when he was dragged across the street by her."

The silver tabby paused and his lips formed a straight line while looking away from Tugger. "Ah well, maybe the thought of not having a queen that now he's now an adult has finally got to him."

"…What?" Tugger uttered, never hearing such nonsense from his no-nonsense older brother.

"Don't tell me about loneliness," Munkustrap added sadly, the smile from before now all but gone as he began reflecting. "I know all about it…I remember when Macavity had captured Demeter, I didn't know where to turn…so many sad, lonesome nights just thinking about her. It was then I understood that I loved her and that she was my only one, amazing what a queen can do for you."

His brother could only shake his head in irritation at hearing this story again. "You know, you can talk some crap."

With that said, the two carried on walking through the park. It was then Tugger suddenly picked up a familiar scent in the air. "Hang on, I think I can smell Misto."

Munkustrap spun round to face him. "You mean he's here?"

Tugger glanced round. "Maybe, of perhaps he-hey, look over there!"

Munkustrap looked over to see what Tugger was pointing at. It was a letter, not noticeable for human eye but easy to spot for cat eyes. Quickly, the two rushed over to the note, they could smell it having Mistoffelees' scent on it.

"What'd its say?" Tugger asked with great keenest as Munkustrap opened up the note to read it.

"It says," the silver tabby began, already noticing it being Misto's pawwriting. "Help! I'm being held prisoner by Electrione, signed Mistoffelees."

The two of them stared at one another in horror. Mistoffelees _was_ in trouble! "Come on, we gotta find him!" Tugger barked and the two quickly dashed heading out of the park, while in the process dropping the note they'd read.

Almost on cue as soon as they left, from behind a bush nearby, Electrione came in dragging Mistoffelees by the arm like before, only this time however he was carrying a large sack of various items, a sack so big that it could've made Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's bags put to shame.

Mistoffelees hadn't even a second to think what was happening, the Bombay queen dragging him was speaking a mile a minute to him, telling him various stuff that he wasn't picking up on, it all sounded like a wall of voices talking to him at the same time.

Oh, how he wished it would be all over.

**XXX**

Towards the gate of the park, Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger were hurrying on their way to exit the park. Up ahead, they notice two kittens, one tom-kit being a patched cream and brown bi-colour tom and the other being a rusty black queen-kit. The two noticed them almost straight away of who they were. Pouncival and Jemima.

They could see that Jemima had her arm wrapped round Pouncival's waist, as if she was trying to steady him as they were walking out the park together. Also, the young tom had a pale green face and his face looked unhealthy, it looked like he had just gotten sick.

"Alright you two?" Tugger called up to them, in which the young kits noticed to see the brothers.

"Hi Munk, Hi Tugger!" Jemima smiled at her step dad and uncle.

"Hey…" Pouncival responded dully to them.

"How's the date going then?" Tugger smirked noticing how close they seemed to be, making the two kits to blush.

"We're not dating!" Pouncival spluttered. "I'm feeling awful and Jemima's just helping me out."

"Let me guess," Tugger speculated. "Your dad's milk?"

Pouncival help his paw over him mouth as if he was about to be sick again. "Don't remind me off that stuff!"

Munkustrap scratched his head in puzzlement. "If he's ill why is he out then?"

"It came out of nowhere," Jemima answered, speaking on her best friend's behave. "He said he felt ok not so long ago, then while we were about playing, he suddenly got sick...he wasn't cured after all." She held a look of sadness for her friend, who was taking in deep breaths trying to feel better.

"You're still ill?" The Maine Coon asked in disbelief. " Even at this hour? Bast, I'd hate to be you right now...No disrespect."

Munkustrap, now noticing they were wasting time not looking for Mistoffelees, quickly changed the subject of the conversation. "Never mind that, have you two seen Mistoffelees?"

"What's happened?" Pouncival asked looking up at the silver tabby.

"He's been catnapped by Electrione," Tugger enlightened

The two young kits starred in surprise. "Catnapped?" they asked simultaneously.

"It's a long story," Munkustrap answered, knowing that the two kits probably didn't know who this queen was. "Have you seen him at all today?"

Jemima and Pouncival looked at one another trying to memorize the day's events, until Jemima remembered something.

"Wait a minute," She explained. "…Yes, I remember now. I think I saw him not so long ago, he was being led around by this queen."

"He was also carrying the sack of stuff I think," Pouncival added, now recalling seeing the tuxedo tom.

Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger could only imagine the sight of Poor Mistoffelees being dragged around all day by that queen. Just why had she gone for him out of all the toms in the tribe?

"Do you know where they might be?" Munkustrap questioned looking down at his stepdaughter.

The rusty black queen was about to reply saying that she didn't know, until she become aware of seeing just outside the park two cats across the street. Then she noticed who they were.

"They're over there!" She pointed to them which the three toms all turned their head to the direction Jemima was pointing to.

It was Mistoffelees and Electrione. Like before, the Bombay queen was yanking him across the street by his arm, how no human was noticing this seemed rather bizarre. This time however, true to Pouncival's words, Mistoffelees was carrying a large brown sack, whatever was in it was anyone's guess.

Mistoffelees had noticed them and despite being hauled down the street, he tried calling out for help to them, but as soon as they been there, the two were once more, out of sight.

The four Jellicles didn't know how to react as they stood there in stunned silence.

"There goes that tom," Tugger uttered, his golden eyes widened now.

"Who would've thought of it?" Munkustrap spoke up staring ahead, with the others looking at him. "The great and magical Mr. Mistoffelees…seen out doing pre-mate hood shopping."

* * *

**Title drop! But poor Misto, how will they get him out this one then and why isn't he using his magic? Well, review as in the next chapter and we'll find out how he got himself into this situation. Stay tune for an update sometime!**


	4. Food

**Here we go, another update! Well then, this chapter is a longer one and we finally see how Misto gotten himself this situation. This chapter also includes a scene with Demeter, Jenny, Bomba, Jelly and Victoria, I wasn't really thinking about putting them in this chapter at first, but then it gave me a good opportunity at writing this characters. Once again, it is my first time writing this characters so I hope they are IC.**

**Alas, let's find out what's going on with our favourite magical cat...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Food**

Later that day, Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger returned to the Junkyard along with Jemima and the very ill Pouncival, which the latter two went to Jemima's den so that she could try whatever she could to cure Pouncival from that milk. By now, the two brothers sat up on a large pile of junk overlooking the Junkyard and thought about Mistoffelees' current problem and whatever they could do to help him out. At the moment however, both of them had thought about nothing to help them in their situation.

The silver tabby sighed as he drummed his fingers on a rusty metal sheet. "She's got to bring him back sometime," he said. "She can't keep him forever."

Rum Tum Tugger fleeting looked over to his brother while trying to groom himself. "Who knows, you always hear about the evils of drink, you never really think though that it would mean Electrione though."

"Did he have much of that milk?" Munkustrap questioned.

Tugger tried to remember the past night's events, oddly though, he didn't seem to recall seeing Mistoffelees having that milk. "Can't remember, either way though, if you ask me, he's not going to get involved with Electrione on an empty stomach."

Munkustrap looked down seeing several of the kittens playing, nearly all of them unaware of what had happened to Mistoffelees. "I will swear this though, I'll never touch anything that Ademetus wants us to either eat or drink again."

The black and gold Maine Coon muttered a "Here, here" response to Munkustrap. "But I didn't think he was that attractive to queens," Tugger then noted.

This made Munkustrap to look back at him with a peculiar expression. "…Well he hasn't got queens…he's got Electrione, that's another to put queens off him just for being with her."

Tugger rolled his eyes in response and the two were silent once again, both watching the amusing antics of the kittens below playing various games. For what seemed like five minutes, the brothers didn't exchange any words, until Munkustrap suddenly slid himself off the top of the pile and headed downwards. He stopped and looked up at Rum Tum Tugger, wondering what was going on.

"Come on," Munkustrap said motioning Tugger to come with him. "Misto could be back at his human's home by now."

With only a causal nod, Rum Tum Tugger slid of the pile and headed downwards to follow his brother's lead. Not long later, the two were soon out of the Junkyard once more and headed over to find Mistoffelees and finally get to the bottom of what this was all about.

**XXX**

At the same time in the Junkyard, Jennyanydots along with Jellylorem, Demeter, Bombalurina, Cassandra and Victoria were all sitting by the great tyre discussion over what was going on with Mistoffelees, the topic being brought up by Jennyanydots. As expected, all the queens were interested about the subject. And with the Gumbie cat being known to spread news like wildfire whenever she'd find out about something, it wouldn't long until the whole tribe would know about it.

"How did Mistoffelees get involved with Electrione?" Demeter asked.

"It all happened last night," Jennyanydots explained. "One of the queens that Admetus had brought along for trying out that milk."

"Milk that I will say should quite simply never be brought back here again," Jellylorem spoke up. "Sure Gus can managed most drinks with him and his friends going to the back of that pub nearly every evening, but even this morning he could barely even stand, and now he has only just gotten better." The cream tabby sadly shook her head at just thinking about it.

Bombalurina looked over to Jellylorem. "Sounds like the whole thing with this milk was a very hit and miss occasion."

"But still," Cassandra said to the others. "It's not like Mistoffelees to get involved with a queen like that." (She herself knowing this after being his assistant several times before.)

The youngest of the group, Victoria, had a rather naïve and lovely image in her head with her brother being with someone. "I think it's rather romantic, him finding someone to settle down with."

The other queens could only heave a sigh at her; she still had much to learn as a fully-grown queen.

"If you only knew about her," Jennyanydots responded. "You'd soon know about what a difficult situation Mistoffelees is in right now."

The white queen's blue eyes widen wondering what they really meant. "What is she like this Electrione?"

"Inclined to be a know-it-all," Jellylorem replied, her nose twitching at the thought of it.

"And always has some sort of power of knowing where your mate is rather than you do," Demeter added. "No tribe would really want her, she'd drive us all off our head if she was one of us."

Bombalurina nodded at her sister's reply, she herself remembering Electrione's former mate, Raithen. "Yeah, she hasn't really changed since Raithen left."

Victoria looked over to the scarlet queen. "Then where is Raithen?"

The flirty queen looked over to her and cast a cheeky grin on her lips. "…At the bottom of the Thames."

The other queens could only gawp at what she had just said to Victoria. Then again Bombalurina tended to say things as they were most of the time.

"And one other thing," Bombalurina added. "She always wants to flirt with many toms as she can, well that isn't right."

Cassandra's eyes shot open over those words. "Look who's talking," She muttered under her breath.

Victoria, now starting to really think at what this queen was like. She bit her bottom lip just imagining her brother's circumstances in a new light; suddenly that lovely image of before had all but gone. "Ooh…I hope he's alright…"

**XXX**

The sun was now starting to set across the city and many of the Jellicle's human owners would be returning to their homes. Sitting on the front wall in the garden, Tumblebrutus and Plato sat grooming themselves in the last rays of the sunshine of the day, Pouncival had only returned by limping his way home but was still not fully healthy and wished to remain in the house. However, Tumblebrutus could only look at his older brother and couldn't help but think over a certain thought that had been bothering him for a while now.

"You know what I've had to forget as I've gotten older?" Tumblebrutus said to Plato.

"Huh?" Plato muttered halted grooming himself wondering what Tumble was on about.

"Those bedtime stories that Dad use to read to us when we were younger," Tumblebrutus explained. "I use to love them, those story when those two perfect, sweet and pure couples would run off into the sunset together and live happily ever after…but then I thought about it wasn't that true."

"What'd you talking about?" Plato asked with some growing interest within him.

"It just seemed all too nice and pretty when you think about," Tumblebrutus continued. "Then you and Victoria became mates…and the reality was even worse with you two getting together. You just seem all nice and perfect and all that, should name you Mr. and Mrs. Pure."

Plato stared in silence at his brother's words, he didn't know if he should feel insulted or even think about his relationship with his mate. "But I love her though and she loves me back."

The younger bi-colour tom sighed and looked away. "Yes, that's probably it, now I can see why Misto doesn't want you with his sister."

If he only knew why…!

Just then, the two saw Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap walking up towards the human home of Mistoffelees' owner, and were passing by the two brothers sitting up on the wall.

"Alright there, Plato?" Tugger greeted up to them with his toothy smile. "When you going to have kittens with Vicky then?"

Plato looked away embarrassed while Tugger and Tumblebrutus had a good laugh about it. Munkustrap though seeing this, quickly changed the subject. Why did his brother had to say such stupid greetings to others?

"Never mind that," the silver tabby interrupted. "Have you two seen Mistoffelees?"

Tumble nodded. "Yes, he's just back but he—"

Almost in a flash, Munkustrap went racing over to the house across the street with Rum Tum Tugger following him right behind.

"But he's suppose to go out later tonight!" Tumblebrutus yelled over to them. "He's found out what it means to have a good queen in his life!"

Plato facepalmed at that comment by his brother, and to think what he'd said just less that a minute ago about him and Victoria.

Soon Tugger and Munkustrap arrived at the front door the home and Tugger leaned in towards the cat flap. "Hey Misto, it's us!" Tugger called out.

Not long later on the other side through the glass, two worried looking blue eyes raised up from under the cat flap, though those eyes soften, as they knew who it was. It was the tom that Munkustrap and Tugger and been trying to find all day.

"Oh, it's you!" Came the voice of the much-relived Mistoffelees. "I thought it was her again, come in."

The two brothers entered the cat flap and into Mistoffelees' human home and into the living room. Oddly, Munkustrap and Tugger noted that Mistoffelees' owners weren't back yet, but that wasn't the main question in their minds.

"I've just had one of the most frightening days out!" Mistoffelees exclaimed to them. "I don't know where to begin. I wake up and then she appears at this door. She dragged me everywhere from here to Oxford and back I think, she wanted me for helping collect her various items, all just one big blur."

Tugger sat on a small table in the room as he found himself getting comfy to listen to the whole story. "How'd did get involved with her?"

The magical cat shut his eyes and shuddered as he remembered the previous evening's events. "Well it was just one of those terrible accidents. While you all were drinking the milk, I wasn't feeling thirsty, so I went over to see what was there to eat."

"Wait a minute you mean to say you didn't drink any of that milk?" Munkustrap replied.

The tuxedo tom shook his head. "No, but now I wished I did. You see, I went over to the food and saw these stuff mice that looked quite tempting to eat. So I took a mouthful out of one of them, it wasn't a bad mouse; it was quite good to be fair. 'These are not bad mice,' I said out loud when suddenly I get this grip on my arm, it's Electrione. 'Those are my mice,' she says, 'you've got a good eye for food, Mistoffelees.' And since then she hasn't let go of my arm since."

The others sat in silence. The truth seemed far more stranger than they first thought.

Tugger was the one the break the silence. "So let me get this straight…she went with you…just because you liked her food...?"

Misto simply nodded, his head hung sadly.

Munkustrap scratched his head in wonder at his young friend's story. "I've heard food is a way to a Tom's heart, but this really takes it to another level."

"And another thing!" Rum Tum Tugger called out. "You have magic, why couldn't you just simply disappear and get out of her sight?"

Mistoffelees jumped up onto the large couch before lying down, his sad face really saying how he felt. "That's another thing you wouldn't believe…she's a **magical** cat too!"

Munkustrap spluttered a cough while Tugger rushed over to hear more.

"She's WHAT?!" The Maine Coon asked in alarm.

"Impossible!" The silver tabby added.

"I'm not making this up!" Mistoffelees confessed. "That's how she managed to find the street I was on and appear here, not to mention that with her force around me, I couldn't do any magic to get away, only if she would be out of the way I could do any magic."

The brothers in the room ogled at each other at this revelation. The thought of Mistoffelees being with a queen he didn't want was like a hundred to one, however being with a queen he did want that also _happened_ to know magic was more like a billion to one…only Mistoffelees' luck had managed to do something like that.

The tuxedo tom had his paws over his head wondering now what to do. "I'm lost, I've had it, I might as well give in…All I want is to find a sweet queen who'll will be there to comfort me…isn't it just crazy how your life can change when you admire someone's _food_?"

**XXX**

Outside the house, Tumblebrutus was seen walking along the street headed back towards the Junkyard, when up in front of him he could see Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap trying to pull Mistoffelees out off the house and through the cat flap. Amused by the scene, he quickly changed direction and headed over to them.

"Come on!" Tugger said as they both pulled him into the front garden. "We'll hide you in the Junkyard."

"He's right," Munkustrap added. "We'll protect you."

Mistoffelees though seemed very reluctant to go anyway but back to the house. "It's no good I've tried hiding. This morning when she appeared in the street I tried hiding in the house so she wouldn't spot me."

"Then how did she find you then at your house?" Munkustrap questioned.

Mistoffelees then noticed Tumblebrutus walking towards them. "She asked _him_ for directions!" He pointed at the patched tom on the word 'him'.

Instead, the mentioned tom had that stupid smile on his face. "I was only being a gentletom by helping a queen for directions."

"He thinks it's funny," Misto snorted narrowing his eyes at Tumble. "He's sidelining with his brother thinking that 'if I'm not letting my sister be with his brother, then maybe _I _should have a mate myself to get me out of the way!'"

"I wish you all the happiness for you and her!" Tumblebrutus answered back with a wink.

"Don't worry," Rum Tum Tugger replied by placing his paw on Misto's shoulder. "We're here to help you out."

Mistoffelees though didn't think otherwise. "No there's any point I'm being forced to go out this evening to that alleyway up the road from here…she wants me to try that quick mating ceremony."

The brothers looked at him in dismay. That mating ceremony was something that neither Jellicle wanted to be apart of, it was a place were many cat couples, mostly those who shared forbidden love, all got together, did their mating dances and would run off together, all of which that the Jellicles heard never returned.

"_That_ ceremony?" The silver tabby said. "She is determined to get him as his mate, this is worse than I thought!"

Both the brothers at hearing the news had involuntary let go of their grips on Mistoffelees and the young tom was heading back through the cat flap.

"Wait, come back!" Tugger cried out to him.

"I'm sorry," the magical cat replied sadly, his voice shaking with fear. "I have no other choice, just tell the tribe I love them and tell Victoria to live a happy life and tell Electra I said thanks for being a great assistant for me…I better get ready for tonight."

And without another word, he was through the cat flap and out of sight, only Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger stood there bewildered at what had just happened, only for Tumblebrutus to break the silence.

"I wonder when the time comes they'll move into her den, or his?"

* * *

**Damn Tumble you can be a jerk! Ah well, Poor old Misto. Hope you did like how I did the queens, remember, my first time writing them so I'm not expecting them to be perfect. In the meantime, review if you want to know how they'll save Mistoffelees from the clutches of that queen, review please, you know what to do. I think I might have one or two more chapters to go after this, until then though, stay tune for more!**


	5. Tugger's Plan

**Back with another update! Sorry for the slight delaying in uploading this chapter due to other family commitments, but it's here now which makes it worthwhile. Now after this there is only one more chapter to do and as soon as this is up and by the time you are reading this AN, then the next chapter should be underway and be up later this week. Anyway then, last time we met our heroes, Misto is in trouble and its down to Munk and Tugger to help him out, what will they do?**

**Read on and find out! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Tugger's Plan**

The day was now drawing to a close and soon the Jellicles would all meet up with each other and enjoy one another's company for the rest of the night at the Junkyard. Though this wasn't on the minds of Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger. The two were still in a state of shock about what was about to happen to poor old Mistoffelees if they just left him in the current situation he was in. The unfortunate tuxedo tom had met the unlikable queen Electrione and much against his own wishes, he was about to be forced to attend a quick mating ceremony to become her mate. The silver tabby and the black and gold Maine Coon took a stroll in the Junkyard in the later part of the afternoon both figuring out how to rescue Misto.

"We've just got to do something," Munkustrap insisted. "No one of our own tribe is going to end up in that place and with _her_."

"You do know what we really need to help us out," Tugger answered back, suddenly coming up with a plan. "What we need is a another single tom, one that is free and unattached, one that she'll like better than Misto, someone…"

They both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a familiar tom that had suspiciously been missing all day. "…Older," Rum Tum Tugger finshed as he and his brother eyed the tom heading in their direction.

It was Admetus, the tom whose fault was giving them all that dreadful milk that could've killed the tribe. He didn't even seem to notice as he was heading near them.

Munkustrap casted a questioning look at what Tugger was talking about, and then it became quickly clear what his brother was planning. "Admetus? Him?"

"I don't see why not," Tugger smiled. "He's probably the perfect guy for the role."

"How come?" Munkustrap asked.

"Think about it," Tugger explained. "He's always saying of how his mate left him, something that we never hear the end of, with him having to raise his sons himself, we would help out giving him a mate, though it would actually be our revenge for giving us that milk as she'll never be off his back and on top of that, we'd save Misto…a triple win situation for us surely?"

The silver tabby didn't say anything, but a small smirk tugged on his lips. To many in the tribe, the older cats mostly, they would think of Rum Tum Tugger as an idiot who'd seem to have more in his looks rather than his brain, though there were times when the Maine Coon would come out with sometimes an inspired plan, and right now, this was one of them.

"Though one thing," Munkustrap noted. "He isn't one that would turn queens heads round isn't he, would be quite hard for him to make an impact on her?"

"Who said he was going to be the one that turned queens heads?" Tugger chuckled. "If she likes someone like Misto then surely Admetus will be ok, doesn't matter anyway. Besides, it'll be worth spreading the news around that he has a mate, eh?"

The two of them had a quick chuckle and headed over to the unsuspecting tom that was just passing them.

"Hello there, Admetus!" Tugger grinned placing his arm over the surprised tom's shoulders.

"Just the guy we we're looking for," Munkustrap added happily as they led him back towards Tugger's den.

"Hang on!" Admetus replied with a mix of annoyance and worry in his voice. "What'd you two want? Is it that milk? I have more if you want it."

The two brothers quickly glanced at each other with some fear seen in their eyes. Neither of them wanted any more of that milk and had it not been for Mistoffelees' sake, then they might had thrown Admetus into the Thames. Right now though, that wasn't important

"Um…no," Tugger muttered as they carried on towards his den. "We have something else to say…"

**XXX**

It didn't take them long to make it their way over to Tugger's den and Admetus still didn't understand what was going on. Admetus had rarely been to this part of the Junkyard, let alone been outside the Maine Coon's den. The den was a section of an old rusty car that Tugger had used for his own den, indeed, Rum Tum Tugger always liked big things it seemed.

"What'd am I doing here for?" Admetus asked still perplexed by everything going on.

"We're here to get you smartened up," Munkustrap smiled.

Admetus looked at the tribe protector, feeling more confused by the second. "Why'd I need smarting up for?" He asked.

"It's to get you looking good for tonight's Mating ceremony," Munkustrap explained. "And we're here to help you out."

The patched tom didn't react in horror like the two brothers before when they would hear that phrase; his face though seemed blanker trying to figure out what the two were trying to do with him.

"But…I'm not going to that event," Admetus replied dully.

"Funny you should say that," Tugger interrupted and pushed the unfortunate tom face first into the den.

Munkustrap watched as Admetus went rolling forward into the den and ended up on his head, he then face to look at Tugger with a disappointed expression.

"Did you have to do that?" he asked crossly.

"What?" Tugger asked.

"Push him into the den like that?" Munkustrap explained.

Tugger simply shrugged his shoulders as he entered his den. "You have to be cruel to be kind sometimes, besides, after him with that milk, you get my drift."

"What's he talking about?" Admetus spoke up in alarm after hearing something about 'milk'.

"Never mind that just…" The sliver tabby facepalmed, he could only hope that the plan would work as he followed Tugger into the burrow.

Inside, Admetus had never been in Tugger's den and took the chance to look around him as he got sitting back up right. Within this large space that the Maine Coon had, nearly all the areas in it were full of what seemed like thousands of gifts that he could remember Rum Tum Tugger's fan club would give to their idol…mostly from Etcetera if he could remember. There was a large set of cushions that he presumed was Tugger's bed, once again, a lot more of those gifts were near the bottom of the cushions. It also seemed rather odd that some of them had collected dust on them…in fact all of them did, they seemed like the only objects in the den that hadn't been touch.

"Sorry about the mess," Tugger apologised. "Really should tidy this place out sometime."

"You keep saying that _all_ the time," Munkustrap muttered.

"All I want to know is why is I going to this mating thing for?" Admetus exclaimed, now getting frustrated of no one telling him what was going on.

"Don't you get it?" Tugger grinned. "Tonight's your lucky night, you will have a mate soon!"

Admetus was silent; this was perhaps the last thing anyone in the Junkyard would've done for him. "You…get me a mate?"

The brothers nodded.

The patched tom's eye suddenly shot open wide. "What a minute…you mean you found Leitha?!"

Tugger and Munkustrap sighed sadly and shook their heads. No, they couldn't bring back Admetus' former mate, Leitha, who had rather cruelly run off with another cat just after Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were born, leaving poor Admetus to raise them on his own. Even after what she'd done to him, Admetus always seemed rather hopeful that she'd come back, something that Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger couldn't get their heads wrapped round the fact why he'd even bother.

"But don't worry," Tugger quickly said seeing Admetus' face drop. "We have you a queen that will surely stick by you always."

"Quite literally," Munkustrap uttered under his breath, getting an image in his head of the Bombay queen dragging Admetus around all of London.

The brown eye tom starred up at them. "You…you know there's a queen out there…for me?"

"Oh indeed," Munkustrap joined in the conversation. "Coming with us to this mating ceremony is probably the best choice you'll ever make."

"It must've felt bad all this time since your mate walked out on you," Tugger added, trying to test the waters with Admetus on how he felt about needing a mate.

"Oh it's terrible!" Admetus said a little bit overdramatic. "Me and just three sons to deal with!"

'Well for no longer," Tugger replied warmly. "What you need is a good queen who will help you with your love life and will let you live happily ever after."

Admetus starred at Tugger; surely this information was too good to be true. "You…you mean there is someone out there for me?"

Munkustrap placed a paw on Admetus' left shoulder. "We wouldn't be all that surprised."

And so, they went to groom him for the night's events, all with one thing on their minds…that damn milk and rescuing Mistoffelees.

* * *

**And so, they have a plan, but will it succeed? Review and find out in the last chapter if they'll save Misto. Until then, stay tuned!**


	6. The Mating Ceremony

**Well, here it is, the final chapter! Has been fun writing this little story and I hope you've liked this piece of rambling stuff from me. Now I will say to you that for those who have read my other Cats stories, this one takes place before them, and the next Cats fic will be a serious piece and I've already started making the first chapter and the next story will be my last Cats story until I get a really good idea.**

**So then, let's see if Munk and Tugger will help out Misto and save him...let's find out!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Mating Ceremony**

It was now midnight and for the humans, it was the end of another day, though for many cats, it was only the start of one. However, this wasn't any ordinary night for some of the Jellicle tribe. For two of them, they were out to save a friend and for another one, he thought that this was his lucky night.

After being groomed in Tugger's den back at the Junkyard. Rum Tum Tugger, Munkustrap and Admetus had all gone back to their human owners homes and get fed before heading out to this Mating Ceremony. A few hours later, all three of them were reunited back at the Junkyard and without telling the tribe of what was going on and where Mistoffelees was, they headed off to find this location where the Mating Ceremony was taking place.

The three Jellicles carried on walking until they were in an area they weren't familiar with, in fact none of them seemed to know where they where, all they knew was that it was taking place in a nearby alleyway to a rundown hotel named the 'Gibson'. Munkustrap looked back at the other two, Admetus looked transformed with all his fur looking cleaner than before. Probably this was one the first times the silver tabby had seen the tom looking like that. Munkustrap himself, though not daring to get set one foot in that alleyway, had groomed himself up just to keep up appearances. And for Tugger…well, he couldn't care less about looking good as the Maine Coon always thought he looked good every time, though comparing him to the two other toms, he looked somewhat out of place with them.

Finally after many false turns and going a few times round and round London, they finally found the 'Gibson' hotel, true to what they said, looked pretty scabby, but nearby which they could hear music…the alleyway.

"At last we're here!" Tugger cried happily before sniffing the air. "Yep, this is it. I can smell Mistoffelees' scent here."

"Mistoffelees is here?" Admetus asked, neither of the brothers saying anything about the tuxedo tom.

Munkustrap glared at Tugger, who had put his paw over his mouth, he and his big mouth. "Well…yes," The silver tabby admitted.

"Why is he here then?" The patched tom asked curiously.

"He got bored and wanted to see this thing for himself," Tugger lied.

It was a reply that made Munkustrap facepalm and Admetus to blink suspiciously at the Maine Coon.

"But that's not this is about, this is your big moment out here tonight," Munkustrap quickly said trying to change the subject.

Thankfully, Admetus quickly shook that thought out off his mind and turned to look at the tribe protector. "What am I suppose to do here then?"

Tugger grinned at him. "Just stand there and look _really_ handsome!"

Admetus uttered a small 'argh', knowing that he could be handsome like Tugger.

"I wouldn't say be handsome all the way," Munkustrap explained. "Just have to stand there and look more attractive in trying to pull in queens than Mistoffelees could."

"Well I can do that," Admetus replied. "I can look better in doing that than Mistoffelees."

"Besides," Tugger added as they neared the alleyway, the music getting louder as they got closer. "You surely are going to be happy in finding a mate in the form of Elec—"

Munkustrap in lighting fast reflexes placed his paw over Tugger's mouth, the second time that evening Tugger had let out something he shouldn't have said. Admetus had invited over for that milk sampling the over night, be he like the rest all knew how persistent the Bombay queen was and that even Admetus would want to be with her, even if he said he'd have anyone be his mate. It was all about the element of surprise on the tom.

"Actually who is this queen?" Admetus then asked, feeling more suspicious by the minute, thinking that it was all a hoax the brothers were pulling on him.

"Relax, Admetus," Munkustrap replied. "She's in that alleyway waiting for you, just to leave it to us to bring her to you."

Though doubtful, he followed the brothers up towards the alleyway. As the rounded the corner, the three of them could only look on in amazement at seeing what seemed liked hundreds of couples doing their mating dances, all cats of all shapes, sizes and breeds together in one cramp place that surely one or two of them would've collided with each other.

Sitting on top of a few rubbish bins was a ginger tom, possibly the one in charge of the whole proceedings who looked not much than the three of them but looked tiny, almost like a kitten, and the ginger tom was sitting beside a battered music player that surprisingly seemed to be working well considering how it looked.

However as they scanned the crowd, Munkustrap and Tugger could find no trace of Mistoffelees or Electrione.

"Where is he?" Munkustrap asked Tugger as the music neared its finale.

"Wait…there they are!" Tugger pointed to right of them, it was Electrione was leading a very reluctant Mistoffelees around the dance floor, almost dragging him it seemed. The magical cat then caught sight of them and tried running towards them but was pulled back into the dance.

"Well we found him," Munkustrap announced to Admetus, who was still staring around him at how much cats where here. "And hopefully your future mate."

"Where is she then?" The patched tom asked scanning around for any sight of the queen they were talking about.

"She's dancing with Misto," Tugger pointed out towards the dancing pair.

When Admetus saw the pair and who this queen was that could be his mate by the end of the night, his eyes widen. "Wait a minute…isn't that…?"

"Electrione," Tugger nodded.

Admetus looked back at both of them. "But…she isn't—"

"Come on now," Munkustrap interrupted him. "You said on the way here that you'd take any queen despite their looks or personality, right?"

The patched tom sighed. "…Yeah, that's true…I'd take any queen even if they don't have Bombalurina's looks for example."

Rum Tum Tugger raised an eyebrow at the silver tabby with a mock look of hurt on his face. "I don't know how he could say such a thing about her."

Munkustrap rolled his eye, but just at that moment, the music finished and the cats left the dance floor and left to take a rest. Mistoffelees saw this as a golden chance to escape and tried to make a dash to his friends, but Electrione pulled him back and dragged him over towards into a crowd of cats, which they were all gathered around trying to catch some food.

"She's taking her away from us," Munkustrap said grinding his teeth. "This'll be harder than we thought."

Just then, Tugger had an idea and smiled at his brother and Admetus. "Just leave it all to me." And before the other two toms could say a word to him, the black and gold tom headed over to find Misto and Electrione.

In typical Tugger style, many cats turned their heads to look at this handsome tom among them, mostly queens not surprisingly. He then saw Mistoffelees sitting in the corner of the alleyway looking forlorn and looked like he'd do anything to get out off here. The Bombay queen then handed over the magical cat a rat, which he took hesitantly and nervously starting eating it.

"Alright then, Misto?" Tugger called him as approached him.

Tugger then gave the Bombay queen a wink, which the queen snorted and went over to grab herself a rat. From a distance, Munkustrap and Admetus had no idea what the Maine Coon had planned, everything he did seem to be made up stuff in the spur of the moment.

For Tugger however, seeing this queen wasn't swooning over him like most queens made him had to rethink his plan. "Excuse misses?" He called to her as he pulled her to one side so that only Misto could hear what they were saying.

"Tell me then," Rum Tum Tugger began. "Why is it that an attractive queen like you is hanging out with someone like Misto for?"

The Bombay queen was about to speak, but Tugger carried on talking. "You do know there's a very handsome tom up at the back who really fancies you."

Almost at one, Electrione's reaction peeked up at hearing this. "_Fancies_ me?" She inquired, now interested in what Tugger had to say."

"Oh yeah," Tugger nodded, his golden tongue now starting to work. "He has done for ages now, quite a passion of his, never stops thinking about you if you know what I mean."

The black Bombay queen stared keenly at him. "Well, why didn't he asked to meet me then?"

Tugger pretended to put on a bashful expression. "Well…he's like me, he's shy."

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes at the irony of that statement. _"If you only knew,"_ he thought to himself.

"But wait," Electrione piped in. "Has he got a mate of his own?"

"Nope," Tugger replied with a grin. "He's free, unattached, has three sons of his own…and looking forward to spending the rest of his nine lives with a good queen."

The Maine Coon could see by her interested face that his plan was working. She began looking back towards the edge of the alleyway where Munkustrap and Admetus were standing. "Where is he then?"

Tugger looked in her direction. "The tall tom at the back there."

"Which one?" She asked.

Just then, the music started again and another idea popped into Tugger's head. "In fact…I'll point him out for you."

The Maine Coon began walking towards his friends, and suddenly grabbed an unsuspecting queen and danced with her all the way up the alleyway until he was near the two toms. He stopped dancing and facing Electrione in the distance, he pointed to Admetus behind him, not really looking where he was pointed. As he hoped though however, the Bombay queen had a large smile on her face and began to groom herself.

Tugger's plan was a success.

"She's all yours now, Admetus!" Tugger happily said to the patched tom as he danced with the queen all the way back towards Misto.

"And you see her now?" Munkustrap added looking at Electrione grooming herself. "She's getting herself ready for you."

On the other end, Electrione took a last look at her reflecting in a wet puddle before walking up to Mistoffelees, still eating his rat. "What a pity you weren't taller, Mistoffelees." And she headed off to her secret lover.

And as she left, for the first time that day…a smile crept on his face. He was free!

Meanwhile as Tugger carried on dancing with this queen and leading her into the 'dip-position', he saw Electrione heading towards Admetus. "Stay there darling!" Tugger muttered as he unwillingly dropped the queen and rushed over to Mistoffelees.

"W…What did you do?" Mistoffelees asked in amazement as Tugger approached.

"It's alright now," Tugger quickly explained. "We fixed her up with Admetus!" And the two of them looked out to see Electrione getting closer to the tom that hopefully would become her mate.

Admetus then held his hands out for her as she was near…

…But grabbed Munkustrap instead!

The silver tabby's face went white within a second as she dragged him out onto the dance floor.

Tugger and Misto could only stare in horror. "Oh Bast!" cried Tugger as he grabbed his ears. "She's gotten the wrong tom!"

Munkustrap looked over to Tugger and Mistoffelees with his face pretty much saying 'what-should-I-do?'. Complete and utter sheer terror written on the silver tabby's face.

"We gotta help him out!" Mistoffelees spat out and Tugger quickly nodded, but then suddenly pulled him back.

Tugger then looked up to Admetus, who only glared at them and looked like he would suddenly attack them.

"On second thoughts," Rum Tum Tugger spoke back to Mistoffelees. "We better get out of here before Admetus gives us more of that milk." The two chuckled for a second before Tugger remembered something. "Hold on, if she's no longer with you, that means you can use your magic right?"

Mistoffelees' blue eyes enlarged. "Your right! Wait a minute…" The magical cat then casted a lightning strike at the rat he'd been eating before. It worked, and that was to Misto was all he needed to know that he was finally not under the spell of Electrione.

"Well then, that means then you can magic us out off here," Tugger grinned, that stupid grin seemed to had never left his face.

"But what about Munk?" Mistoffelees asked seeing that the silver tabby was still stuck to dancing with Electrione and Admetus looking furious that his night had been wasted.

"Don't worry," Tugger replied with a mischief twinkle in his green eyes. "If he can handle Macavity then I'm sure he can handle this no problem."

Mistoffelees took one last look at the other two toms before giving his best friend a dubious look. "…Alright then, let's get out of here."

And with a snap of his fingers, Mistoffelees and Tugger disappeared in a cloud of smoke and ended up back at the Junkyard. At last, Mistoffelees could finally feel things getting back to normal…too bad the same could be said about the two unfortunate toms left behind.

**The End**

* * *

**I did it, it's done! So while you can now read this little fic from beginning to end, I'll start work on the next fic, oh yes, my jobs never easy. And if you're wanting to know what happened to Munk, don't worry, he got out of there no problem and Admetus is still forever alone. Until, see you another time!**


End file.
